1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selectively attachable debris flap/splash guard assembly for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a selectively attachable debris flap/splash guard assembly secured to a hitch component of the vehicle without requiring access to the entire perimeter of the hitch component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitch equipped vehicles with hitch receivers are typically utilized to tow various items including, e.g., trailers, campers, and the like. Recreational equipment such as, e.g., snowmobiles, motorcycles, or the like may be placed atop a trailer for transportation to and from a recreational site. Items towed behind a vehicle including, items placed atop a trailer may be damaged due to, e.g., ice buildup occurring from moisture splashed from the road surface by the tow vehicle which freezes on various portions of the towed items, the weight of which may cause damage to the towed items. Ice formed on towed items may preclude use of the towed items until the ice can be removed. Additionally, road debris may be thrown by the tires of the tow vehicle during travel and directed against items being towed, potentially causing damage thereto. Conventional debris flaps/splash guards, attached to the towing vehicle typically do not prevent this damage due, e.g., to the size and placement of the conventional debris flap/splash guards.
Attempts have been made to provide additional debris flap/splash guard structures attached proximate the rear bumper of a tow vehicle. The additional debris flap/splash guards may be larger in size than conventional debris flap/splash guards associated with vehicles and therefore prove more effective in preventing damage to items towed by the vehicle. Prior attempts at providing additional debris flap/splash guards to a towing vehicle have utilized a mechanism having a collar adapted to fit about either the drawbar of a ball mount to be inserted into the hitch receiver connected to the towing vehicle or to fit about the hitch receiver itself. Collar structures of this type do not have universal applicability, as various ball mount/receiver combinations have differing geometries which may or may not accommodate placement of a collar about either the ball mount or the hitch receiver when the ball mount is operably positioned within the corresponding hitch receiver attached to a tow vehicle. Moreover, the structure of the tow vehicle, including, e.g., the rear bumper structure may preclude placement of a collar about the hitch receiver or ball mount.
What is needed in the art is a selectively attachable debris flap universally applicable to various towing vehicles.